The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for sensing physiological events, hereinafter referred to as biorhythms. Additionally, the invention relates to computer based systems for driving imaging and audio devices. Yet further, the invention relates to real time interactive multimedia computer based systems.
It is known to sense biorhythms and to generate signals relating thereto so that a subject whose biorhythms are being sensed can receive feedback relating thereto. It is known to use this feedback to effect control over the bodily function or activity generating the biorhythm. For example, it has been known that subjects can effect control over the heart rate by being provided with feedback relevant thereto. Further, subjects have been known to be able to control their skin resistance while receiving continuous measurements thereof.